(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multicomponent system which forms a high-viscosity liquid on mixing and to the use of this multicomponent system, more particularly as a cosmetic preparation or as a laundry detergent and/or dishwashing detergent and/or cleaner.
There is a general need in practice for cleaners with a high viscosity to achieve an extended contact time with the surface and thus to improve the cleaning effect. However, a problem with high-viscosity liquids is that they are difficult to handle in practice. For example, high-viscosity cleaners are difficult, if not impossible, to dose or to apply by spraying.
(2) Description of Related Art, Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. §§1.97 and 1.98
One solution to this problem would be, for example, to produce the high-viscosity cleaner at the point of application itself. Low-viscosity cleaners which only assume a relatively high viscosity on dilution with water were developed to achieve this goal. For example, EP 0 595 590 describes a concentrate which contains amine oxides, an anionic alkyl detergent, a hydrophobically modified polymer and a diluent. This concentrate forms a high-viscosity liquid on addition of 96 to 98 parts water.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to find alternatives which would enable a high-viscosity liquid to be made available at the point of application itself. More particularly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to provide an easier-to-handle alternative to the systems described in the prior art.
Another problem addressed by the present invention was to improve the outflow behavior of the mixture in relation to the prior art and/or to provide for better thickening than achieved with conventional thickener systems.
The articles by Iliopoulos et al. (1991), Langmuir 7, 617-619 and Panmai et al. (1999), Colloids and Surfaces A 147, 3-15 describe liquids which contain hydrophobically modified polymers and which pass through a viscosity maximum on addition of surface-active substances.
It has now surprisingly been found that a highly viscous liquid, more particularly one which advantageously satisfies the requirements of a cleaner with an extended contact time, can be formed from at least two particular low-viscosity liquids, of which at least one contains a hydrophobically modified polymer and of which at least one other contains a mixture of a hydrophobically modified polymer and detergents, by mixing in a suitable ratio.
Greater product adhesion to surfaces and hence a longer contact time are achieved in this way, affording the consumer visualization in addition to the increased cleaning effect.